Harry S. Plinkett
Harry S. Plinkett |image = 187859 264940716879526 509149518 n.jpg |birth = 1906 |gender = Male |hair = Brown |occupation = Serial killer Amateur documentarian/film journalist |affiliation = The Olsen Twins Lightning Fast VCR Repair |actor = Mike Stoklasa (voice) Rich Evans (live action segments) }} The primogeniture of the Plinkettverse, Harry S. Plinkett claims to have come to America on the Titanic's maiden voyage in April of 1912, which as of 2012, would make him 106 years old. He also states that he and his mother escaped, but his father was lost during the sinking. About the Mr Plinkett character Mr. Plinkett (aka Harry S. Plinkett) is a senile old man and serial killer who kidnaps hookers and enjoys eating pizza rolls. He lives in Teaneck, New Jersey and was born in 1906. He survived the sinking of the Titanic at a very young age. He is most famous for his online reviews of the movies Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. His other reviews include Avatar and Baby's Day Out. These reviews can be found on Youtube and redlettermedia.com. He has a unique voice that is often compared to Doctor Zoidberg from Futurama, Dan Akroyd's character from The Blues Brothers and Buffalo Bill from Silence of the Lambs. When off-screen he is portrayed by Mike Stoklasa whilst on-screen is played by Rich Evans. In fact, Rich Evans was the original Plinkett in some of the short films directed by Stoklasa. Evans has also portrayed Plinkett in the online review show Half in the Bag which also stars Stoklasa and Jay Bauman. Plinkett was born in 1906 (or so he claims), possibly in Europe. During his childhood, he was infected with polio. At six years of age, he and his mother and father traveled aboard the Titanic, until it sunk. He and his mother escaped but his father didn't make it, traumatizing Harry. At some point in his childhood, Harry possibly killed some people. Whether or not it was an accident or intentional is unknown. His mother covered up the incident and told Harry to bury them under the floorboards, no one has to know. At some point in his life he met a woman and they got married. They had two kids, one son and one daughter. However, Plinkett didn't really care much for either of them. The daughter went on to be successful, the son hung himself in a gas station bathroom, much to Plinkett's delight. However as time passed their relationship deteriorated. When Mrs. Plinkett started getting cheap, Harry had had enough. He slammed his Cadillac into a tree at 85 mph, sending Mrs. Plinkett out the windshield to her death. How Plinkett survived is unknown. Some time after, Plinkett met Bambi, a waitress at the Taj Mahal Casino in New Jersey. They were briefly married, but when Plinkett discovered she was taking money out of his wallet, he slit her wrists in the bathtub. Plinkett then paid a prostitute to write a fake suicide note for Bambi's death. Then he pushed the prostitute down a well. Plinkett has committed an uncountable number of crimes. Including the above mention, he has abducted at least two prostitutes and locked one down in his basement and the other in his crawl space. When said hooker attempted to escape, he poisoned her by spraying six cans of Raid Fast Kill Low Irritant. He has also abducted an entire squad of cheerleaders, but possibly let them go with the promise that they wouldn't tell anyone. He also once "adopted" a little boy named Johnny from a grocery store parking lot, whom he later murdered in the trunk of a car. Despite the horrendous acts Plinkett does, he is never caught or punished severely. At one time he accidentally ran over an entire Korean family. Whether it was actually an accident or not is unknown, however, he only got fined and had to attend traffic school. At one point, the police obtained a warrant for his arrest. They broke into his house, which erupted into a shootout. Plinkett killed at least one officer, but was hit himself. However, he got off scot-free, as shown in later reviews. How or why he got off is never explained. Plinkett enjoys killing his captives in morbid ways. He once abducted two girls and chained them up in the basement. He then dumped five separate puzzles onto the floor, mixed them up, and told them they had to put all five back together in an hour. When they failed, he stuffed them both into an old refrigerator filled with flesh-eating cockroaches. Plinkett also owns a very sexy cat... List of different Harry S. Plinkett versions This is a full list of different versions of Plinkett. Note that the same version can appear in disjointed parts of the continuity, while the different versions can exist in the same continuity. *Early Plinkett shorts (portrayed by Rich) **You're Invited! The Olsen Twins Movie (origin of Plinkett) *Movie review Plinkett (portrayed by Mike and Rich, also appearing in Half in the Bag) *Feeding Frenzy Plinkett (portrayed by Rich) *Half in the Bag Plinkett (portrayed by Rich) *Cartoon Plinkett (portrayed by Mike, mostly appearing in ads) See also the rest of the Plinkett Family.